Asia vs Broadway
by Sanokal
Summary: Birthday present for China Smith. In an exhibition match, Asian duel champion Quattro faces off against up-and-coming prodigy Dennis Macfield! Banter will be had, and entertainment dished out in forms unknown!


**Asia vs. Broadway**

**Happy Birthday, Chyna! **

**TO all who know not of what or whom I am on about, it's my fellow writer, and friend, China Smith's birthday today, so I took the liberty of writing her a fic for her birthday involving two of her main attractions from Yu-Gi-Oh!: Quattro and Dennis. Draw from that what you will. **

**Regardless, the prospect of having these two duel against one another was irresistible due to their different decks which counter one another beautifully. Needless to say, I had a lot of fun writing this duel and this fic.**

**Is it possible in the canon? No idea, but I'd like to think so. **

**Anyway, you know the deal. Everybody in this place shuffle your ****ing deck, but make sure you don't include any illegal cards or you will be disqualified. (Numbers are okay though.)**

Dennis Macfield waved to the crowd. He spoke Japanese, so he had an idea of what they were saying, but it was a little difficult for him to catch.

"Yes, challenger Dennis Macfield has come all the way from LID's Broadway to face our champion!" the M.C. announced. "And here he is! He'll spoil you with his _fanservice_ today, it's Thomas Arclight, or as you all know and love him, Quattro!"

The Asian Duel Champion stepped into the arena, waved cheerfully at his fans as they chanted his name (particularly some of the girls.)

"Everyone! Thank you for coming today!" Quattro called. "I'll be sure to spoil you all! You deserve it!"

"Good to hear, but I'll be the star of today's show!" Dennis called.

Quattro flashed him an annoyed look. "Oi! No interrupting me when I'm spoiling my fans!" he chastised Dennis. "Don't worry; you'll have plenty of time in the spotlight!"

With a cheeky grin, Dennis bowed to Quattro. "_Of course!_" he said in English. "After all, _the show must go on_!"

"Will it be Dennis, or will it be Quattro?!" the M.C. called to the crowd. "Now is the time to find out, in our all new stadium and field!" A giant globe materialized above the two duelists, with a backed card image spinning inside it. Then the field stopped short, revealing a spell card emblazoned with the artwork of a brightly lit street at night, with neon colours everywhere. "For those of you watching for the first time, we are now selecting the Action field spell that will be in effect for this duel!" the M.C. explained. "And the field spell that has been selected is Magical Broadway! This will be a prime field and a trip back home for the challenger Dennis!"

Dennis grinned, and he strapped his duel disk around his wrist. "The favoured field of the great Yusho Sakaki!" he commented. "Nothing could make me happier than to duel the Asian Duel Champion on this field!" A red edged energy blade materialized from his disk.

Quattro's knight-like gauntlet shot out a red blade of metal, but he'd aligned it to rest perpendicular to the deck slot that was on the side of his wrist.

"And now, without further ado!" the M.C. called. "Action Field, Magical Broadway is activated!"

Light beams from the solid vision projector below them began to align themselves, and the floor glowed. Building materialized all around them, and Dennis found himself standing on the other side of a street, looking at Quattro. Signs were glowing from all of the buildings, and bright blues, yellows, pinks and purples dominated the area.

Dennis grinned. "I'll show you the greatest show! "Duelists locked in battle!" he called.

"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Quattro added.

"They storm through this field!" Dennis continued, gesturing and tossing his hair with a win.

"Behold!" Quattro called with a grin. "This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling! ACTION…!"

"DUEL!" both duelists called, their life point meters flashing up.

"I shall initiate!" Dennis called. "_One, two, three_!" he called. "And of course, after _three_ comes _four,_ Quattro!"

Quattro chuckled. "Good to know that you know how to count, Macfield," he commented.

"Since neither of use controls any monsters, I can special summon Performage Stilts Shooter from my hand!" Dennis explained, slapping a card down on his duel disk. A thin-bodied mage appeared, holding onto green stilts that resembled weapons, and with an orange hat and mantle. (6/2200/0)

"And now, I can play one card face-down, and end my turn!" Dennis said. "The first act is set, and now play turns to you, Master Quattro!"

Quattro smiled. "Now, I'll give my fans a taste of what they can expect!" he called. "It's my turn! I draw!" he called. "And I summon Gimmick Puppet Humpty Dumpty from my hand!" A puppet in a white suit jacket with a large red head and a straw hat appeared on the field. (4/0/100)

"I activate Humpty Dumpty's special ability!" Quattro continued. "I can special summon another Gimmick Puppet from my hand, and I choose Gimmick Puppet Egg Head!" Another puppet, an orange egg with spindly limbs and blonde hair appeared on the field. (4/1600/1200)

"Now I play Egg Head's ability!" Quattro declared. "By sending a Gimmick Puppet from my hand to the graveyard, I can hit you with eight-hundred points of damage!"

Dennis gasped. "_Wow_! Eight-hundred points of damage already?" he asked in surprise.

"I discard my Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll, and Egg Head fires!" Quattro yelled, slotting a card into his graveyard.

"Oh no!" Dennis cried as Egg Head flipped over, aiming gaping holes in its body at him, then firing purple energy blasts.

Dennis snapped his fingers. "I activate the special ability of Performage Flame Eater from my hand!" he called. "When you activate an effect damage dealing effect, I can special summon this card to the field, and reduce that damage to zero!"

A little grey-black ball with a large mouth, a blue wizard's hat, and an orange cape appeared and swallowed the energy blasts. (4/1200/1600)

"But of course, the damage has to go somewhere, so now we both take five-hundred points of damage!" Dennis called. Flame Eater belched, and a spurt of flame hit both Dennis and Quattro in the chest, knocking them back a few paces.

Quattro frowned. "And now I can't attack it…" he muttered.

Dennis raised his hands. "Sorry about that! But it wouldn't be any fun otherwise!" he said innocently.

Smiling, Quattro picked a card and he slid it into his duel disk. "I place one card face-down and I end my turn," he said. A backed image appeared on the field before vanishing.

With a cheerful grin, Dennis drew his card with a flourish. "My turn!" he called. "And now, since you control two monsters, I can special summon Performage Hat Tricker from my hand!" he called. A monster that appeared to be nothing but a green cape, large pair of white gloves, orange spectacles, and purple wizard's hat appeared on the field. (4/1100/1400)

"Now I overlay my level four Flame Eater and Hat Tricker!" Dennis called. Both monsters became energy swirls; Hat Tricker yellow and Flame Eater red, and they spiralled into the overlay network that had opened at Dennis's feet. "I use these two spellcaster-type monsters to build the overlay network!" Dennis called. "_The show must go on_! Swing onto the stage, the rank four Performage Trapeze Magician!" he called.

A white-suited, red caped mage appeared, clutching a cane that was connected to twin strands of light. Sparkles of light filled the air as he swung onto the stage and landed in front of Dennis. (**4**/2500/2000)

"How pretty!" members of the crowd were complimenting it. "It's much more elegant than Quattro's monsters!"

"And here it is!" the M.C. called. "An xyz monster, courtesy of the esteemed LDS Broadway program!"

"With Trapeze Magician on the field, any damage equal to or less than its attack points is nullified!" Dennis explained as Trapeze Magician glowed with a blue aura. "Now, it's _time to battle_!" he called. "Trapeze Magician, attack Gimmick Puppet Humpty Dumpty!" The Magician dived forwards, swinging its staff in a circle and then extending its

"Oho!" the commentator called. "With no attack points, the excess damage can't be absorbed! It looks like Dennis will take an early lead!"

The attack connected, and there was an explosion of smoke.

Then a loud laugh echoed out from behind the cloud as it cleared: a trap card was active on Quattro's field. "_The show must go on_?" Quattro asked. "You're right, but it's my _fanservice_ that _must go on_!" He waved his hand. "I activated the trap card, Gimmick Box!" he explained. "When I would take damage, this card reduces that damage to zero, and is then special summoned as a level eight monster with attack points equal to the damage that I would have taken!" He grinned as a gear-filled square appeared on the field. (8/2500/0)

Dennis frowned. _Well, that's just annoying_, he thought to himself. _Ah, I'd hoped to do a bit more damage to him this turn. But, I guess I can still take out his monster. _He waved his hand cheerily. "Stilts Shooter, attack Gimmick Puppet Egg Head!" he called cheerfully. Stilts Shooter lunged forwards and struck with both of its stilts, shattering Egg Head into dust.

Quattro simply stood there, unfazed by the attack.

"I end my turn with that!" Dennis finished.

"It's three turns in, and challenger Dennis has two monsters with over two-thousand attack points!" the M.C recapped. "It looks like Quattro could be outnumbered!"

Quattro laughed heartily and got ready to draw. "Don't you guys worry!" he reassured the crowd, many of whom were looking nervous. "It's time for me to begin spoiling you guys!" He drew his card, yelling, "My turn!" and added the card to his hand, before swiping his hand across his duel disk. "I remove Gimmick Puppet Humpty Dumpty from the graveyard to special summon Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll!"

"What? You summoned a monster from the graveyard?" Dennis gasped as two cards slid from Quattro's graveyard slot. He slid one of them into his pocket and placed the other one on his duel disk. A coffin rose from the graveyard portal in front of Quattro, and it opened to reveal a doll of a girl with a bandaged head. (8/0/0)

"And now it's really time to spoil you, Dennis!" Quattro commented. "I overlay my level eight Dreary Doll and Gimmick Box!" he called, and the two monsters both became dark swirls, spiralling into the air.

_Could he really be summoning…_them_?_, Dennis wondered as an overlay network opened at Quattro's feet.

"Now I xyz summon the rank eight Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder!" Quattro called as a strange shape appeared in midair; a tangle of limbs attached to a cross, while a yellow number 15 flashed in the air. The shape unfolded, and gears aligned themselves as a massive puppet rose up, grey skinned and red haired with a golden headband emblazoned with the number 15, seated in a frame. (**8**/1500/2500)

Dennis smiled. "Oho…" he mused. _So, you deem me worthy enough to use your precious Number cards against, hmmm?_, he thought to himself. "_Wow_!" he commented. "That's an impressive monster! With such low attack points for its rank, it must have quite the special ability!"

Quattro laughed. "Smart little showman, aren't you, Dennis?" he commented. "I guess it'd be a pity if I didn't give you a demonstration of my Giant Grinder's special ability, then!" He slid a card from under Giant Grinder's card. "I activate Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder's special ability!" he yelled, and Giant Grinder absorbed one of the purple orbs that orbited it into its headband. "By using one overlay unit, I can destroy a special summoned monster that you control!"

Dennis gasped. "What?!" he asked as Giant Grinder blasted a tangle of red energy strings at Stilts Shooter.

"I target Stilts Shooter!" Quattro yelled. The energy strings latched on to Stilts Shooter, and they dragged it towards Giant Grinder. A hole opened up in the puppet's chest to receive the monster, and it vanished from view into the gaping hole.

"Whoa!" Dennis gasped, and he turned and jumped for a nearby window, climbing up onto the ridge. "Let's go, Trapeze Magician!" he called, and his Magician swung down from the sky and scooped him up from the ledge.

Quattro watched him go with a smile. "Looking for an action card, are you?" he asked. "Brace yourself, because I'm about to cut your magician's strings! I use Giant Grinder's effect again to destroy Trapeze Magician by using the final overlay unit!"

Giant Grinder absorbed its other overlay unit and blasted more energy strings from its hands towards Trapeze Magician.

"And since I'm destroying an xyz monster, you'll take damage equal to its attack points!" Quattro informed Dennis.

"I will?" Dennis asked. He smiled. "Well, why didn't you say so before?!"

He discarded a card from his hand. "I activate the special ability of my Performage Damage Juggler from my hand!" he called. "By sending it to the graveyard, I can negate the activation of an effect that would inflict damage to my life points and destroy the card that activated that effect!"

"Negate and destroy?!" Quattro gasped as a spectral image of a mage appeared on the field. He had detached hands, no legs and a coiled wizard's hat. The mage caught the strands in his hands and blasted it back at Giant Grinder, tangling the puppet up in its own strands and crushing it.

Quattro ducked aside in anger. "Shoot!" he muttered. "That was a close one!"

"And Dennis makes a counterattack to maintain his momentum! But Quattro still has a normal summon left to make on this turn! Can he put up a good defense to protect himself?"

Quattro looked at his hand. _I need to start moving…_, he thought to himself. He selected a monster card from his hand. "I summon Gimmick Puppet Scissor Arms!" he yelled, placing a card down on his duel disk. A blue, beady puppet with its arms connected by scissor blades appeared on the field. (4/1200/600)

"When Gimmick Puppet Scissor Arms is summoned, I send one Gimmick Puppet from my deck to my graveyard!" Quattro explained, sliding a card out from his deck. "I send my Gimmick Puppet Shadow Feeler from my deck to my graveyard!" A hazy image of a two blue puppets joined at the neck appeared, and Scissor Arms cut its strings, sending it into a graveyard portal.

Quattro leapt up and grabbed the wayward strings, swinging up onto a ledge. "I end my turn with that!" he yelled, jumping for a banner line.

Dennis smiled as Quattro grabbed the line and balanced on it, with Scissor Arms below him. "My turn!" he called. "I draw!" He smiled to see the continuous spell card.

"_The show continues_!" Dennis called. "I activate Performage Damage Juggler's other effect from the graveyard!" he called. "By banishing this card from my graveyard, I can add a different Performage monster from my deck to my hand!"

Two cards slid from Dennis's duel disk, and he pocketed one of them and held up another as he balanced on Trapeze Magician's staff. "I add another Performage Flame Eater to my hand," Dennis explained. "And now I summon my Performage Trick Clown!" A laughing clown appeared on the field, grinning and balancing on a ball. (4/1600/1200)

"Now, the star of the show comes to the stage!" Dennis cheered. He leapt off Trapeze Magician, and he allowed himself to fall. Everyone gasped as he reached the pavement…and then Trapeze Magician swung in, scooping him up and scattering sparkles through the sky. Even Quattro looked impressed.

"I activate Trapeze Magician's special ability!" Dennis called. "_Everybody, enjoy_! By using an overlay unit, I can have a monster on my field attack twice this turn!"

"Attack twice?" Quattro asked in surprise.

"I target my Trick Clown!" Dennis called. Trapeze Magician detonated one of its overlay units, and Trick Clown's eyes glowed yellow.

Quattro growled, and he bent his knees, ready to spring.

"Attack his Scissor Arms, Trick Clown!" Dennis called, and the clown sprang forwards, bashing the puppet with its cane and shattering it.

Quattro had leapt before the attack could strike him, and he soared into the air as his life points fell to 3100.

"And now Quattro has no monsters, no cards at all on the field! Is his only hope an action card?" the M.C. was crying.

Quattro's legions of fangirls cried out in horror as Dennis smiled. "Now, Trick Clown attacks again!" he called. "Go!"

Trick Clown dashed forwards, drawing back its cane with a silly grin.

And Quattro smiled. "I activate the effect of my Gimmick Puppet Twilight Joker from my hand!"

"Pardon?" Dennis asked in surprise.

"By banishing a Gimmick Puppet monster that was just destroyed in battle from my graveyard, it can special summon itself from my hand!" Quattro explained. A scythe sliced through the air as a spindly monster appeared, wearing a jester's hat and clutching the oversized weapon. (8/800/1600)

Dennis sighed. "I guess there's no more that I can do with Trick Clown today…" he said mournfully. "At the end of the battle phase, Trapeze Magician's effect will destroy it, and you'll have survived again…" He shrugged. "_Oh well_!" he called. "I attack Twilight Joker with Trapeze Magician!" he called.

Trapeze Magician spun its cane again, extended its light strands, and hung from its cane with its feet. Dennis and Trapeze Magician grabbed one another's hands, and they swung through the air towards Quattro's monster.

Quattro leapt off Twilight Joker as Dennis connected with it, shattering it into dust. The Asian duel champion grabbed a rope banner and kept going, swinging into the sky and twisting himself to land on the rain roof of one of the buildings.

"At the end of the battle phase, my Trick Clown is destroyed due to Trapeze Magician's effect," Dennis admitted again, and Trick Clown exploded into dust. "But when Trick Clown is destroyed, he returns to the field with zero attack and defense points!" The dust reformed, and Trick Clown waved as he glowed with a blue aura, his stats falling to zero.

"And now, it's _bathtime_!" Dennis called, jumping onto a higher roof and sliding a card into his duel disk. "_One, two, three_!" he called, holding up his fingers. Bubbles appeared in the air, and they surrounded Dennis's monsters.

"The continuous spell card, Barrier Bubble, will protect my Performage monsters from being destroyed once per turn!" Dennis explained. "In addition, I don't receive any battle damage from when they would battle!"

He bowed low. "With that, I end my turn," he intoned.

Quattro gritted his teeth. _I hand to suffer through that turn like that to give myself the opportunity to get a foothold the next turn..._, he thought to himself irritably. _But now is when I'll begin my comeback. _

He drew his card with a yell of, "My turn! I draw!"

And then he gasped in surprise. _This card? Is it really fated that Dennis warrants the use of this card against him?_ He lowered the card and looked at it. _All right. I'll play with the hand that fate has dealt me. _"Once again, I resurrect my Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll from my graveyard, this time by banishing Gimmick Puppet Twilight Joker from my graveyard!" The doll appeared from the graveyard portal down on the street again, sliding aside the lid of its coffin.

"Next, since you control a monster and I control only Gimmick Puppet monsters, I can special summon Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll from my hand!" Quattro continued. A doll with globular joints and head and cylindrical limbs appeared, polished and glowing. (8/1000/1000)

"Whoa! Quattro has gathered two level eight monsters so easily!" the M.C. called. "Could another of his powerful Number cards be on the way?!" he wondered.

"It's time for me to spoil you, and spoil you greatly!" Quattro crowed. "I overlay the level eight Gimmick Puppets Magnet Doll and Dreary Doll!" Both monsters became purple swirls, twisting into the air as an overlay network opened up. "Now I xyz summon the rank eight Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings!" Quattro yelled.

A red number 40 flashed in the air as a purple orb surrounded by blue metal and wrapped in a wing appeared on the field. The object unfolded into a humanoid puppet with a single wing, a harp for a body, and a large blade in its hand. (**8**/3000/2000)

"It's only one monster," Dennis commented. "Even if it does have three-thousand attack points, I've got a doubled layer of defense!"

"Do you think that I wouldn't think of that?" Quattro asked with a smile. "I attack Trapeze Magician with my Gimmick Puppet of Strings!" Go, Celestial Slash!" Gimmick Puppet of Strings raised its blade and charged towards Trapeze Magician. It brought the blade down, popping the bubble.

"Due to Barrier Bubble's effect, I don't take any damage," Dennis explained.

"But now your monster's protection is gone!" Quattro retorted. "I activate Gimmick Puppet of Strings' special ability!" he called. "By using one overlay unit, Gimmick Puppet of Strings can put a string counter on all of your monsters! Then, during the next end phase, they will be destroyed, and you'll take five-hundred points of damage for each one that was destroyed!" Gimmick Puppet of Strings strummed its strings with its blade as Quattro yelled, "Melody of Mayhem!" Red strings rained form the sky as the puppet raised its blade, and they ensnared both Trapeze Magician and Trick Clown.

Dennis looked at Quattro with an intrigued look on his face. "It's all well and good, but it's too little, too late," he commented.

"Oh, is that so?" Quattro asked, reaching for the last card in his hand. "I activate the spell card...Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force!"

"W-What did you just say?!" Dennis gasped.

"Now, bear witness to my ultimate _fanservice_!" Quattro yelled. "The destruction rained down will be equal to your flashiness!" He slid the card into his duel disk, and called. "This card allows me to rank-up a rank five or higher xyz monster on my field, and then transform it into a chaos xyz monster!"

"Rank-up...!" Dennis gasped in shock.

"I use the rank eight Gimmick Puppet of Strings to rebuild the overlay network!" Quattro chanted, and Gimmick Puppet of Strings became a dark surge of energy, blasting into the overlay network that had opened up in the heavens. "Go, Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear now, from the fruits of man's wisdom, Chaos Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings!" Quattro yelled, a pitted red 40 flashing in the air, and a grey version of Gimmick Puppet of Strings appeared on the field, with crimson energy surging through it, its wing now a demonic hand and its sword a twin bladed weapon. (**9**/3300/2000)

Dennis could only gape in shock at the monster.

"W-What is this we see before us! Quattro's xyz monster has been pumped up into a super-powerful titan! It looks like Dennis might be in trouble, folks!"

The crowd was abuzz with chatter now.

"Quattro's amazing!"

"I never knew that there could be an xyz summon like that!"

"Dennis doesn't stand a chance against that thing!"

Dennis himself was quite surprised, but he grinned to himself. "Nice one, Quattro!" he called. "You've turned the crowd around very nicely!"

Quattro waited for Dennis to finish, but he was smiling.

"This is so much fun for both me and for the audience!" Dennis pointed out. "And thus the dramatic twists will be that much sweeter!"

"You got it, Dennis!" Quattro replied. "I activate Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings' special ability!" he called. "When this card is special summoned, it destroys all the monsters on the field with string counters!"

"_No way_!" Dennis gasped in shock.

"Go, Symphony of Destruction!" Quattro yelled, and Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings fired a blast of energy from its sword, dissolving Trapeze Magician and popping the bubble surrounding Trick Clown, who looked around nervously.

Dennis winced awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Next, the effect of my Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings allows me to draw a card," Quattro declared. He drew the card and looked at it intently. "And now finally, you'll take damage equal to Trapeze Magician's attack points!"

Say what?!" Dennis asked.

Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings fired a blast at him, and Dennis yelped in terror. But then he smiled. "_One, two, three_!" he called. "Performage Flame Eater!"

Another one of the little balls appeared on the field and swallowed the energy blast, and then belched quietly.

"Ah, shoot!" Quattro snapped.

"I take no damage, and then we both take five-hundred points of damage!" Dennis reminded his opponent. Flame Eater belched again, and a spurt of fire hit both Dennis and Quattro, knocking them off balance and reducing them to 3000 and 2600 life points respectively.

Quattro growled in anger. "All right, fine, I'll just use Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings' second special ability! By using one overlay unit, it places a string counter on every monster on your field!"

More red strings rained down and snared Trick Clown and Flame Eater, but Dennis didn't look worried at all.

"I end my turn with that," Quattro said. "Let's go, Dark Strings!" he called, and the puppet swooped down and scooped him up, scaling the buildings.

Dennis watched him go with a smile. "My turn! I draw!" he called. "And now it's time to present a _miracle illusion_! _The show of the century_!" he declared. "I use the level four Flame Eater and Trick Clown to build the overlay network!" Both monsters became energy swirls, one red and one yellow, spiralling into the overlay network.

"_The show must go on_! Swing onto the stage, the rank four Performage Trapeze Magician!" he called. Trapeze Magician appeared again, swinging down from the heavens.

"I activate Trapeze Magician's effect!" Dennis called. "By using one overlay unit, I can have it attack twice during this turn!" Trapeze Magician absorbed one of its overlay units, and its eyes glowed yellow.

"But you'll destroy your own monster!" Quattro protested.

"Trapeze Magician, attack Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings!" Dennis called. He hopped on Trapeze Magician and they swung through the air towards Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings. They connected with it, nearly knocking Quattro off Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings. The bubble surrounding Trapeze Magician popped as it swung past.

"Due to Barrier Bubble's effect, I take no damage from the attack!" Dennis called. "And now, Trapeze Magician will attack again!"

"Why?" Quattro asked. "Now you don't have protection from Barrier Bubble!"

"_Of course_!" Dennis replied. "That's been my plan the whole time! Sorry, Trapeze Magician, but I need you to sacrifice yourself for the cause!"

Trapeze Magician swung forwards, colliding with Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings again. This time, Dark Strings sliced the wizard apart with ease.

"And once again, Barrier Bubble negates the damage!" Dennis called as a bubble appeared around him.

"Now you have no monsters to protect you!" Quattro yelled. "On my next turn, my Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings will wipe out all three-thousand of your life points!"

"On the contrary, on this turn, Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings will wipe out all of your life points!" Dennis replied politely.

"What?" Quattro gasped.

"I activate Performage Trapeze Magician's effect!" Dennis declared. "When he's destroyed in battle, I can special summon a Performage monster directly from my deck! I special summon Performage Trick Clown to the field!"

The destroyed particles of Trapeze Magician reformed into another Trick Clown, who waved at Quattro.

"And now, the finale!" Dennis called. "I activate the trap card, Trick Box!" he called. "Since a Performage monster was destroyed this turn, I can take control of one of your monsters, and then I special summon one of my monsters in the graveyard to your side of the field in attack position!"

"What did you say?!" Quattro yelled. Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings vanished beneath him, and Quattro began to fall as another monster appeared beside him.

"I summoned Performage Hat Tricker to your field, with eleven-hundred attack points!" Dennis called. Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings reformed on his side of the field, sword at the ready. "And now, Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings, attack Hat Tricker!" The puppet raised its blade and charged towards Hat Tricker.

"It's the grand finale!" Dennis cheered as the attack connected. "Now, a direct attack from Trick Clown will finish you off!"

"Is that so, Dennis?" Quattro's voice asked.

Dennis gasped. _No way...did he...?_, he wondered as Quattro fell past him. Hat Tricker was still there as well, and a spell card hologram was hovering beside him.

"What a twist, folks!" the M.C. called. "Quattro has managed to use an action card to evade his opponent!"

The crowd went wild, and Quattro grabbed Hat Tricker's hands and slowed his descent, and then he rolled to lessen the momentum as he landed on the pavement and bounced to his feet in a crouch. His life points had fallen, but only to 1500.

"Due to the action card, Miracle, Hat Tricker's destruction was prevented and the damage that I took was halved!" Quattro explained.

Dennis looked taken aback, but he smiled. "_Nice recovery_!" he commented. "I finish my turn with Trick Clown's attack!" Trick Clown charged forwards and slammed its staff down on Hat Tricker, shattering it. The backlash reduced Quattro to 1000 life points and threw him backwards, but he landed on his feet and knees with a grin.

The crowd had gone wild, chanting Quattro's name.

"At the end phase of this turn, Trick Box returns control of Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings to you, master Quattro," Dennis said. Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings dissolved and then reformed on Quattro's field, standing menacingly behind him.

"And now, my turn!" Quattro yelled.

"I have a feeling that this. Is. It, ladies and gentlemen!" the M.C. declared. "What will happen, and how will the final turn play out?"

"I draw!" Quattro yelled, and he smiled at the draw. _Yes. Excellent,_ he thought. _Just what I need to win this duel here and now. _

He raised his hand confidently. "I activate the spell card, Junk Puppet!" he called. "It resurrects a Gimmick Puppet monster from my graveyard!" He slid a card out and slapped it down. "Be reborn, Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder!" he called.

The enthroned puppet rose form a graveyard portal silently.

"And now, since I special summoned a rank five xyz monster form my graveyard, I can activate the one time only effect of Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force!" Quattro yelled. "I can return it to my hand!"

"This could be it!" the announcer cheered. "If Quattro summons another ranked-up xyz monster, he could be building some serious field presence!"

"I activate Argent Chaos Force again!" Quattro called. "And now, I use the rank eight Giant Grinder to rebuild the overlay network!" he added as Giant Grinder became a crimson energy swirl, vanishing into the overlay network in the sky. "I xyz summon the rank nine Chaos Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter!" Quattro yelled. A pitted yellow 15 flashed in the air, and a box crashed onto the ground, unfolding into a golden puppet with crimson energy coursing through it. Grey wings flanked its humanoid form, and it had sharp teeth over a crimson mass. (**9**/2500/1500)

"Now, the final spoiling shall commence!" Quattro said with a smile. "I activate Giant Hunter's special ability!" he called. "By using one overlay unit, I can destroy a card on your field!" Giant Hunter absorbed an overlay unit into its chest.

Dennis blanched. "_Any_ card?" he asked in surprise.

"My target is Barrier Bubble!" Quattro clarified. "Destroy it!" he yelled, and Giant Hunter blasted several gears from its chest at the spell card, dissolving it and popping the bubbles surrounding Trick Clown, who immediately cowered in fear.

"And don't think that I've forgotten about your little jester's revival trick!" Quattro warned his opponent. "I summon Gimmick Puppet Scissor Arms!"

Another of the scissor bound puppets appeared on the field.

"I use its effect to send Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll from my deck to my graveyard, just in case," Quattro commented, and the puppet snipped the strings holding up a ghostly image of another coffin. "But this will finish it!" he yelled. "Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter attacks Performage Trick Clown with Battle Burst!"

A Gatling gun emerged from Giant Hunter's mouth and it riddled Trick Clown with blasts, dissolving it.

Dennis ducked behind his arm as his life points fell to 2100. _No action cards, not anywhere _near_ enough for me to get to..._, he thought mournfully.

"And now of course, Trick Clown returns to the field in defense mode with attack and defense stats of zero!" Quattro added.

Dennis gritted his teeth as his monster rematerialized.

"Go, Scissor Arms!" Quattro yelled. "Finish off Trick Clown!"

The Gimmick Puppet lunged forwards and sliced the clown in two, and Dennis yelped in shock.

"This will finish it!" Quattro yelled. "Chaos Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings, attack Dennis directly, and end this duel once and for all!"

Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings sprinted forwards and it leapt into the air, raising its blade. It brought the weapon down and sent an arc of energy towards Dennis, impacting and knocking him backwards. Dennis yelled in shock as his life points fell to zero, and he rolled over the rooftop, and the crowd gasped as he reached the edge, but the spry young duelist was able to stop his fall, sliding to a stop.

He stood up and bowed deeply. "Good work, master Quattro," he said politely. "It was a pleasure to duel you."

"And you as well," Quattro replied as the action field burst around them, lowering Dennis to the ground safely.

"And we have our winner!" the M.C. declared. "Using his knowledge of high-rank xyz summons to great effect, it's our beloved champion, Quattro!"

"Quattro! Quattro! Quattro!" the crowd chanted.

Dennis looked around happily. "The crowd is entertained, and that is what matters in the end, right?" he asked, winking at Quattro.

Quattro grinned, and he held out his hand. "Keep getting better, Dennis Macfield," he told the boy.

Dennis smiled, and he took the offered hand, and they shook their hands slightly, a promise from one duplicitous individual to another.

**And there we have it folks! **

**Disappointed? Entertained? Think it's rubbish? Let me know in the reviews!**

**And once again, happy birthday, Chyna!**HHh


End file.
